Wish You Were Here
by The Emperor Of Outworld
Summary: After breaking up with one another, three years later Joey and Yugi see each other again. However, Yugi's in a new relationship. A relationship that involves emotional abuse. Can Joey help Yugi? Will Yugi ever escape his new lover's malevolent crutches? JxY. YYxS. REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_  
 _ **Hey, guys. ;) Surprise, bitch. Bet you thought you've seen the last of me. Hahahhaha I'm just kidding.**_

 _ **I just wanted to say that I finally made my decision about whether I should delete or rewrite this story. So I have decided that I am going to rewrite it. :D But I'm gonna start trying to relax about writing this story rather than stress out about it because before it was sort of a pain in the ass writing it and how it sounded rushed and that's not how a writer is supposed to be or do. So now I am starting out fresh and clear. :) But I'm gonna try to go a little slow with this story as well since writing takes time and I'm a beginner at it, still.**_

 _ **Also, my mother's pregnant with a boy and can have the baby at anytime now. I'm not very enthusiastic about it but I guess once he's born I'll probably be more excited about it then.**_

 _ **At my school, I have also joined the writing club so it can help improve my writing and can teach me more concepts of writing and whatnot. Nonetheless, I still feel a bit good about this story. Hopefully I won't get frustrated with it again.**_

 _ **That is pretty much all I wanted to say, I'm quite certain you guys don't wanna hear my boring note about what's going on sooo...:)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Blaise**_

* * *

 _ **Summary: After breaking up with one another, three years later Joey and Yugi see each other again. However, Yugi's in a new relationship. A relationship that involves emotional abuse. Can Joey help Yugi? Will Yugi ever escape his new lover's malevolent crutches?**_

 _ **Pairings:**_

 _ **Wishshipping (Joey x Yugi)**_

 _ **Side Prideshipping (Yami Yugi x Seto Kaiba)**_

* * *

 _"Yugi, It hurts me to say this but...I think we should break up and end this now while we still can...I think you deserve better."_

 _"Alright...I understand...But I want you to know that I will always love you..."_

 _"I love you too..."_

* * *

It was a winter afternoon at Domino City. Joey was stocking one of the soup cans as he was assigned to do by his manager. A soft sigh escapes the blonde-haired man's lips as he stocks more of the can soups above the shelves. He suddenly hears familiar high-heels clicking away.

"You're done for the day, Wheeler." A ginger haired woman says from behind him.

"You sure, Lisa? I don't mind-"

"Boss told me to inform you among the other employees as well. Besides, later the snow is supposed to worsen. So I would advise you to go home now." The manager cuts him off his sentence.

Joey nods and walks to his office. He grabs his coat and scarf off the coat rack.

"Well, I'm off." Joey waves as he puts his coat on and ties his scarf around his neck.

"Take care, Wheeler." Lisa replies.

Joey was twenty-one years of age. He recently applied for a job at the supermarket five days ago because he was running low on money. Since then, he's been conserving money to buy a bigger and better house. The one he's living in now is not much but at least he has a roof over his head.

He felt a mere sudden vibration in his pocket. Joey reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He turns it on. It was a message from Tristan warning him about the snow storm that's about to happen later. Joey decides to reply to his friend once he heads home. Without noticing, he accidentally bumps into someone.

THUMP!

"Sorry." Joey apologizes as he helps the kid up.

"It's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going." Replies the kid, whilst quickly reaching for his hat. Joey's eyes widen slightly the more he looks at the person.

He looked familiar.

Very familiar.

The kid was short ,whereas his hair was straight and positioned down almost above his shoulders and it had a tri-colored hue to it, his eyes were slightly big that had an amethyst purple within it, his ear was pierced on one ear, he had a black vest on and under it was an emerald-green hoodie, his pants were a simple pair of blue-jeans.

The two males gazed at each other in revelation.

Brown-eyes met purple.

The more Joey looked at the kid the more Joey-Wait, Joey did know this person!  
It was...

"Yugi?" Joey asks.

The young man glances at Joey.

"I-It's Joey!" Yugi exclaims.

"Yugi...you...look different..." Joey trails off.

"Really? You don't say." Mutters Yugi as he puts his red hat back on. The two stood there in disbelief.

"How about we just have a cup of tea at the cafe' and talk there?" Joey offers

Yugi nods. "Yes, it is getting a little too cold out here anyways."

Joey and Yugi sat at a table, still shocked that they ran into each other.

"I'm really sorry I bumped into you like that." Yugi apologizes. Joey sips his tea a bit.

"No, really it's alright. I'm the one who should apologize because I was on my phone and wasn't lookin' where I was goin'." Joey says. "Erm, it's been three years, Yug. Um, how are ya?"Joey changes the subject.

"Oh, I'm alright. After I finished college I got a job at the hospital. Heh, I finally succeeded in becoming a doctor." Yugi replies with a small smile. "I also retired from dueling."

"WHAT!?" Joey shouted, receiving a bunch of stares from other people. Yugi's face flushes out of embarrassment.

"But...why?" Joey asks.

"Well, since we all graduated high school we all kind of parted ways. You know, Tea' moving to New York to pursue her dream of becoming a professional dancer, Tristan is a waiter again somewhere in domino, Ate-Er, Yami lives with Kaiba now and they're both engaged to each other. Wedding's in about two months from now, and because you and I...well..." Yugi trails off, not really wanting to mention that they have broken up three years ago.

"Yeah, I know. I also quit dueling for the same reason." Joey sighs.

"Hm."

Yugi glances at Joey's maroon-colored scarf. "I see you still wear the scarf I made for you."

"Yep. I sure do." Joey say with a childish grin.

"Also, I'm digging the new look now. But why the sudden change?"The taller male asks the shorter.

The tri-colored male laughs. "Well, ever since Yami has gotten his own body, people would either assume we're twins or mistake me for him."

Joey laughs as well. "Ha, I'll bet. You guys do look a lot like twins you know."

"Heh, yep. That, and, because I was tired of having my hair look as if I got electrocuted." Yugi jokes.

"But the new look looks good on you. I like it." Joey compliments with a small chuckle.

Yugi's smile disappears and turns into a sad look instead. "Look, Joey I loved it when you compliment me but right now isn't really a good time." Yugi sighs.

Joey furrows a brow. "What do yo-"

"I have a boyfriend." The shorter male quickly blurts out. Joey's body tenses up at Yugi's last statement.

 _Boyfriend? Who could that be I wonder?_

"Oh...I see..."

Yugi lets out another sigh. "Yeah, he's a foreign exchange student from Germany and he transferred to my college that I attended a while back. He doesn't exactly like it when I 'interact' with other people when I'm by myself." What could Yugi mean by this? Who was Yugi's new boyfriend? And why does this boyfriend not like it when Yugi is by himself when talking to others? Joey didn't like what he was hearing.

"Hello, Yugi." A man with a thick accent says, walking up to the two gentlemen.

"O-Oh, hey, Axel." Yugi greets nervously. This man had a stern, cold look, his raven-black hair was up in a low ponytail, and blue-eyes full of hatred.

Axel eyes Joey with suspicion. "Yugi, who is THIS?"Axel spoke, his voice was full of venom.

"Oh, Axel, this is my...uh...friend, Joey Wheeler. Erm, Joey this is my boyfriend Axel Autenburg." Yugi smiles sheepishly, having a bad feeling about this. Axel scoffs as grabs Yugi by his arm, pulled him out of the booth, and obnoxiously throws his keys at him. Luckily Yugi managed to catch it on time.

"Meet me in the car, Yugi." Axel orders. Yugi slowly nodded and walks away. He turns his head to Joey and gives him an apologetic look.

Joey frowns at what's happening. He already didn't like this guy.

Axel walks up to Joey and grabs him by his collar. "I know who you are, Wheeler. I know how you and Yugi used to date. Let me tell you now; stay away from him. I don't want to see you anywhere near him, talking to him, or any of that shit. Otherwise, I'm gonna come after you if you don't do as I say." Axel states threateningly. Joey scowls at him.

The German male roughly releases Joey by his collar and storms out of the cafe'. Joey growls slightly and grabs his phone. He replies to Tristan's text, saying to meet him at his apartment.

Joey clenched his fist.

 _Ugh, I don't know who this Axel jerk think he is. But he better not be trying any funny shit to Yugi! If I find out he does, I'LL be the one to go after his ass! One way or another!_


	2. Chapter 2

_"If you fucking talk to people without my permission, I will fucking hurt you so bad that you won't be able to walk yourself ever again you damn whore!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Did you hear what I just fucking said to you, whore!?"_

 _"Y-yes! I-I'm s-sorry!"_

 _"And don't speak of this to ANYBODY. This is just between us. It never happened."_

 _"...Yes..."_

* * *

Joey furiously walked home. He saw Tristan leaning against the wall, waiting for him as he was told to. Tristan notices Joey walking by and walks up to him.

"Hey." Tristan greets.

"Let's talk inside. There's somethin' relevant I need to talk to you about." Says Joey.

Tristan furrows his brow with concern and nodded. The two males walked inside Joey's apartment. Joey took his keys out and unlocked the door.

Tristan takes his coat off and places it on the coat rack along with Joey's.

Tristan takes a seat on the couch and folds his arms. "So what was this 'relevant' thing you needed to discuss?" Asks Tristan.

Joey sighs. "Well, after work, I bumped into Yugi. We decided to talk at the cafe' a bit about how we're doing. Since Yugi changed his appearance A LOT I told him he looked nice that way and well he got all quiet and said that I shouldn't really be complimenting him for the reason he's already got a boyfriend who's from Germany. Then his boyfriend shows up and practically orders him to get in the car. He grabs me by my shirt and threatens to come after me if I don't stay away from Yugi. But it's just he sounds like one of those jealous overprotective boyfriends who will hurt their own lover."

"Jeez, you sound pretty pissed, dude." Says Tristan.

Joey frowns. "Of course I'm pissed. I'm worried that he might hurt Yugi."

"Why would you just assume that he might hurt him?" Asks Tristan.

"Because! When he first showed up at the damn cafe' he literally grabbed Yugi by his arm and threw the car keys at him! Doesn't this sound suspcious to you at all?!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez, Joey calm down I was just asking."

Joey sighs again. "Alright, I'm sorry. It's just I honestly don't know what to do."

Silence engulfed the two for some minutes.  
Until Joey broke the silence.

"You know, when I said, his appearance changed a lot. It did. I'm not just talking about his taste in clothes. I'm talking about how smaller he's got and how tired he's lookin'."

Tristan roses a brow. "What do you mean?

"I mean he looks really skinny and a bit frail. His eyes have dark rings around them. It looks like he doesn't really eat nor sleeps. Probably because of that Axel dick." Joey clenches his fist.

"Damn, if I met that Axel, dude, I'd probably punch him in the face." Tristan replies.

"Oh you have no idea."

* * *

 _ **Yugi's POV**_

* * *

Axel ordered me to stay home and clean his office while he goes out and runs his 'errands' and by errands I mean go out and buy liquor.

When you first meet him he seems like a civilized man. But he's a bit obnoxious, especially towards the ones I talk to when I'm alone. He isn't exactly good with first impressions either. He's so aggressive and isn't very easy to get along with others. He is also a business man. I see him everyday cooped up in his office with fifty different paper work to do. I can tell he's tired and stressed because of the bags under his eyelids.

I felt bad about how he reacted at the cafe'. I would apologize to Joey if I run into him again but Axel forbids me from seeing him. But he doesn't really let me talk to anyone in general without his consent, but primarily with Joey since Joey and I are...broken up.

Yes, we used to date back in our high school years. To be honest, I'm not even sure why he left me in the first place. Till this day I would still pounder on that question. Maybe because he felt it was for the best to part ways?

Just by thinking about it makes my heart ache a bit. Heh, why am I even dwelling on the past anyways? I got Axel, right?

I pushed those thoughts aside and commenced cleaning Axel's office as I was told to. I got a duster cleaner and wiped the dust off his desk, then I went over to the bookshelf, took all the books out of the shelf, and dusted the shelves. Since Axel likes books organized by category I started organizing the books as I was told to.

I walked over to his desk and eyed the photo of us together. He actually looked happy...so kind...so passionate in this photo and less miserable.

I smile weakly at the picture, remembering of all the good times we used to have together. Now...he's changed...in various ways. I took the picture and looked at it closer.

I smiled that our happy image. Hopefully Axel will regain the nice, loving person he once was. But, I will have to wait a bit longer, then.

Once I finished cleaning his office, my eyes felt a bit droopy. I plopped down on the couch and clutched the pillow against my chest.

I really wanted to sleep but I knew I couldn't because of Axel. What would he say to this? He wouldn't give me a simple scolding he will probably hit me multiple times and call me a "whore" or a "slut.

But right now I didn't really care. I couldn't resist the urge to sleep. I laid my head down on the edge of the couch. My shirt riddles up a bit, revealing my frail stomach.

"A short nap wouldn't hurt, would it?" I ask myself.

So then and there, I fell asleep with the pillow still in my arms.

 _SLAP!_  
A few hours later I felt something hot and sharp strike my face.

"Get up!" Yells a familiar German voice. "I said get up!" He repeats, growing impatient with me.

"I can't." I murmur.

Axel scoffs with annoyance. "Don't give me that 'I can't' bullshit! Get the fuck up!"

I turn my head slowly and gazed into those cold blue-eyes of his, glaring upon me. His glare became a furious scowl and began kicking me hard in my stomach, causing me to cry out in pain.

Suddenly he stops. I slowly get up and obey his order. "Yes, Axel."

His glare disappears and turns into a smirk.  
"Now, something to ease my stress."

I gulped at his last statement. Fearing that he might do something that I'm afraid he might do.

He grabbed me roughly by my arm and pulled me upstairs into his bedroom. His smirk becomes a grin.

He pins me onto his bed without further notice. He began removing my shirt,along with my trousers and undergarments.

"Axel! Please don't do this!" I beg.

Axel laughs. "Man, I love how much you beg!"

I saw him removing his own pants and undergarments. He left his shirt on and then he started kissing down my neck.

"Axel! Please stop!" I beg once more.

Before I knew it, he bit my neck real hard, causing a bit of blood to ooze from my flesh.

"Shut up! I'll do whatever the fuck I want!" He hisses at me.

Then, he started playing with my member.

"Please stop.." I whisper.

He shoved his member within my entrance roughly, causing me to hallow out in pain, and commenced thrusting me.

"Fuck...so tight." He groans.

A soft moan escapes my lips.

It hurts. It hurts so much. I wanted it to end but I'm gonna have to stick with it in order to stay on his good side.

"Say you're my dirty whore!" He orders me with a scary grin.

"I-I'm...I'm you're dirty whore!" I repeat.

"Say you're a dirty whore and that you deserve what's coming to you!"

"I'm a dirty...whore...a-and I d-deserve w-what's coming to me." I stutter, not wanting to repeat his words.

He continues to laugh hysterically. Him doing this to me was pleasure to him. He enjoyed this. He liked seeing me vulnerable because it keeps his stress at ease. He does it to make himself feel better.

A few tears threatened to escape my eyelids.

 _When will this end? When will the agony end?_ I ask myself, pondering to that question.

An hour later he finally stopped. He kicked me out of the room, leaving me bare. I clutched my legs against my chest and began to weep.

Crying was all I could ever do. Why? Because I couldn't do anything else. I can't escape him. I cannot do anything but cry. I am a weak pathetic person. I don't deserve happiness. Maybe Axel is treats me the way he does because he figures how pathetic and useless I am. Despite him doing spiteful things to me, I can actually see why he treats me the way he does. I deserve to be treated like an animal. A domesticated animal whom is better dead than alive. I'm nothing but a useless, pathetic, little bastard who's nothing but a fucking burden on people.

Heh, would you look at that? I'm cursing. I was never the type to curse but in my case, why not? I'm under so much depression enough as it is. I should express my anger especially throughout my thoughts.

But I'm not just angry. I'm sad as well. Sad because I have to live a life of nothing but anguish. I love Axel. I will do anything to please him. But him being so spiteful all the time only makes my depression worst.

When I said I'll do anything for him I meant what I said. I quit my job of becoming a doctor for him. I rarely ate for him. I rarely even got any proper sleep for him. Not only because he tells me to do so but I figure it will make him happy by doing so. But apparently he is never completely satisfied by me attempting to fulfill his needs.

My stomach began to growl. I clenched my stomach. I'll just try to sleep off this hunger like I always do.

 _Oh, Grandpa? What should I do? I ask my deceased grandfather._ I normally would mentally pray him things, like of all my problems and difficult circumstances I've dealt with. Sometimes, I can almost feel as if his presence is nearby. His presence made me feel warmth.

I fell asleep and dreamt of me and Axel when we used to live a happy, normal life.


End file.
